


Being A Gentleman

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, No Avengers, No superheroes, just a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just simply a gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being A Gentleman

You took a deep breath as the subway doors opened and you stepped in. Your hand was subconsciously on top of your bloated belly, as if you were protecting the unborn life in there from something dangerous, when in actuality you were just getting on the subway.

You sighed inwardly as you realized that there were no empty seats so you could rest your feet. You were seven months along, and being in New York, you didn't find it necessary to have your own car, given taxis and subways were nearly always available.

But, unfortunately, no taxis seemed to want to stop for the poor pregnant woman, so the subway was your only means of transportation lately.

You gripped the overhead handle and rubbed your belly a bit, waiting for everyone to file on. You had an appointment this morning before work, and you really didn't want to be late.

Just as you were adjusting the strap of your purse, you suddenly were faced with a large blond man with blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Take my seat, ma'am." He said, gesturing to the now empty seat.

Your mouth fell open just a little bit. You hadn't been expecting anyone to ever do that. No one owed you anything, and the only people responsible for your current condition were you and the man you'd foolishly had a one night stand with seven months ago.

"Sir, you don't have to give up your seat for me-"

"I insist." That smile was beautiful, "Please. It'd make me feel a helluva lot better if you did."

You smiled, "Thank you, sir."

You sat down in the blond's previously taken seat, "You know, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you owe me the world."

He ducked his head down with a slight laugh, "Well, my mother raised me that way. Not that I have any problem with giving up my seat for the elderly, women, or children. It's called being a gentleman."

You smiled warmly, "It's hard to find someone with those qualities."

He sighed, "Unfortunately... My name is Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers." He held his hand out.

You shook it with a grin, "Nice to meet you, Steve. I'm (Name) (Last Name)."

"Lovely name. How far along are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Seven months."

"Do you know the sex of the baby?"

Your face was glowing with happiness, "I'm having a baby boy! His name is Kris, but it's spelled with a K instead of a C."

"Interesting. I've never seen it spelled that way."

"Me neither. I'm actually going a doctor's appointment now to make sure everything is fine and dandy."

"I hope you're both absolutely perfect. I'm visiting my friend Tony in the hospital. He's an engineer, and long story short, he wasn't careful and got himself hurt."

You placed your hand over your heart, "Oh my gosh, is he okay?"

Steve chuckled, "He'll be fine. Physically, anyway. I can already image how his wife has reacted."

"Is she the kind to worry excessively?"

He snorted, "You could say that. She's quite the diva, just like Tony."

You giggled, "I can only imagine what that's like. But nevertheless, I hope your friend recovers quickly."

Steve smiled and soon the train stopped. He helped you stand and walked out with you.

"I'd imagine we're headed for the same place, so do you mind if I tag along?"

"Of course I don't mind."

He grinned and held his elbow out, allowing you to link yours with his before he started the walk to the nearby hospital.

You two chatted about random things on the way to the hospital, and it was fairly light and jovial until it got to the father of your unborn son.

"I don't know where he is. It was just a one night stand. He doesn't even know that I'm pregnant with his child."

Steve frowned, "Have you tried looking for him?"

You sighed, "No, and I'd rather not. He's not cut out for being a parent, that's for damn sure."

"So you're just gonna brave this on your own?"

You nodded, "Yep. I can handle it though. It'll be hard, but there are plenty of parents who care for a child on their own."

"But it takes two to make one." He said seriously.

"I know…" You agreed with a soft sigh, "But that's just the way it is."

"That's not fair to you though. He helped make it, so he should help provide for it."

"Steve, I appreciate the concern, but I can do this."

"I have no doubt in my mind about that, (Name). I just don't think it's fair."

"That's the thing, Steve." You started with a sigh, "Life hardly ever is fair."

He nodded and soon you were in the hospital. You signed in and the nurse told you that your doctor would be with you momentarily, leaving you to go back to Steve.

"I guess this is where we part." You said.

He nodded, "Guess so. It was nice meeting you though, (Name). Good luck with the baby."

You smiled, "Thanks, Steve." You cupped his cheek and brought his head down enough to leave a chaste kiss on his forehead, "Now go see your friend and make sure he's okay."

He grinned and pecked your cheek, "Yes ma'am. I can practically hear Tony and Elizabeth's banter right now."

You giggled and his smile was still intact as the doctor called your name and waved for you to follow him. You followed him, but not before turning back and waving one more time at Steve.

He waved back and watched you go before heading to the desk for instructions on where to find his good friend.

xXx

You took a deep breath before getting on the subway again. One more day of work and then you could start your maternity leave…

It seemed you were hardly on the train before you heard that familiar voice.

"Take my seat."

You turned with a smile to see none other than Steve once again, who had a wide smile on his face upon seeing you. You gave him a quick hug before sitting down, your poor feet immediately thankful.

"Thanks, Steve. Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular. I'm actually hiding from Tony; he's finally completely healed and is trying to get me to do all these weird things with him that he discovered during his down time."

You giggled, "He sounds like a handful."

"That's the biggest understatement in the world." Steve said with a laugh, "Thankfully I don't have to put up with his crap 24/7."

You laughed and he glanced at your belly, "You look ready to pop any day now."

"My due date is nearing. Today's my last day at work for a while."

He smiled, "Well, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I walked you to work, would you? I mean, to celebrate your last day and all."

"You read my mind." You said with a playful smile.

Once at your stop, the gentle giant helped you off the train and linked his elbow with yours once more. You smiled up at him.

"So how have you been this past month?"

"I've been okay." He answered, "Helped Tony with his physical therapy on his leg, along with our friend Natasha. But other than that I honestly don't have much to say. What about you, huh?"

You chuckled, "Nothing exciting. Just waiting for my little boy to finally enter the world."

Steve grinned and before he could sat anything else, you suddenly gasped and clutched your stomach, doubling over as best as your bloated belly would allow.

"Speak of the devil…" You wheezed, "And the devil shall appear."

Steve blinked, "(Name)… Are you…?"

"Going into labor? Yes."

"Oh my god… The hospital isn't far, c'mere." He scooped you up bridal style in his large arms and began the quick yet careful trip to the hospital.

"Steve, you don't-"

"Just being a gentleman. In fact, I'm just being a decent human being."

xXx

"Sir, Miss (Last Name) has requested to see you." The nurse informed.

Steve stood from his position on the floor (there were no chairs; it was an older, smaller hospital and any available chairs went to children and the elderly that were also waiting in the hospital.

He followed the nurse to your room, smiling upon seeing you hold a blue bundle of blankets.

You waved him over and he was there in an instant, looking down at you and your newborn son.

"He's beautiful." He whispered.

You smiled, "He is, isn't he?"

Steve grinned and kissed your hair, "I'm proud of you. It's not easy carrying, giving birth to, and raising a baby. You'll never believe the amount of respect of have for you."

You chuckled, "I'm not the only woman in the world to have a baby, Steve, and I won't be the last."

He shrugged, "Doesn't change a word that I said."

You looked up at him, a bright smile in your eyes before moving over and patting the space next to you. The man wordlessly joined you and looked down at the infant with you.

"Thanks for being here, Steve. I know we hardly know each other…"

"I'm all for changing that." He offered, ducking his head shyly.

"I would too, but I just had a baby ten minutes ago-"

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't stick around."

"You'd deal with a newborn baby just to get to know me better?"

He chuckled lowly and kissed your lips gently, "It's the gentlemanly thing to do."


End file.
